Better Off Together
by CriesOfAnger
Summary: Everything is in chaos for Flippy, but when he gets a chance to get rid of Evil forever, will he do so ?   This is a Flippy x Evil fic. don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

I was surfing around here the other day, and I find there to be all too FEW Flippy x Evil fanfics here. I found a few, they were great, but they were too few. So I decided to write one for you!  
>By the way, I will use them in their Manga form, as I don't want to use them as their animal forms!<p>

Warnings: This is Shounen-Ai , or English speaking, forbidden love. Frankly, it means to persons of the same gender are together. Do not like ? Then don't read! : )

I'm not to be held responsible if you get nightmares.

Word count: 1592

Story Begin ~

"Aw, that's a cute flower!" Giggles smiled, and eyed the flower in Petunias hair. "You think?" Petunia blushed.  
>"Yeah!" Giggled said, and clapped her friendly on the back. Flaky stood shy as ever behind Giggles, and wanted to<br>compliment Petunia, but she was too shy to say anything. Instead she just smiled friendly. Flaky gasped. "What's wrong?"  
>Giggle asked, but she immediately understood what it was as she noticed what Flaky was looking at. <em>He<em> was walking down  
>the street. Flaky then hid in front of her, in an attempt of being out of Flippy's sight. She blushed a little, but still paid attention<br>to him. "Why don't you just tell him that you like him, Flaky?" Giggles asked. Flaky just giggled silly, and blushed even more.  
>Petunia sighed. "I don't get why you like him. Remember, he's the one who kills us all the time. Well, almost." She said, and<br>shook her head. "Well, it's not entirely his fault; it's that split personality of his." Giggles said.

Flippy whistled happily for himself. He noticed Flaky, Petunia and Giggles standing over in the park as they always did. He wanted  
>to smile towards them, but knew he'd get rejected, so he didn't. He walked towards the store, as someone drew him aside. "How<br>you do!" Lumpy said happy with a stupid grin. "Whoa! Lumpy! You scared me!" Flippy laughed, and Lumpy let go of him. He noticed  
>Lumpy was wearing something like doctor clothes. "So... What are you today?" he asked out of curiosity. "I'm a scientist, inventor!<br>Lumpy Leinsteimp!" He said proud. "Leinsteimp ? Wouldn't Einstein sound better?" Flippy smirked. "Einstein? Sounds idiotic." Lumpy  
>said. "Come, come! Come inside! I have something to show you!" Lumpy said excited. Flippy had to laugh a little, but he went inside<br>along with him.

It was a big space, like a laboratory. There were all sorts of things in there, from oil to milk, handles to screws. Flippy raised an eyebrow  
>at the milk though. "Milk?" he said to himself. "In case I get thirsty, of course! In here!" Lumpy said, and jumped along like a monkey. He led<br>Flippy into a room with two machines that looked like giant capsules. "What are these?" he asked, a little amazed that Lumpy made this.  
>"You know, I've been thinking about your split personality for a while. I was wondering how I could help you get rid of it." Lumpy said, and<br>walked over to one of the capsules. "By lying down in this one, your mind will automatically send any split personality over into the other  
>capsule, creating an empty clone by you, and infusing it with the other personality." He explained. "In that way, you'll get rid of him forever.<br>Or well, he'll be walking around just like you are, but he won't bother you." Flippy gasped. Did Lumpy come up with this _himself_? HOW ?  
>"Wow… I'm astonished!" Flippy smiled. "Wait!" he suddenly said. "I can get rid of him <em>forever<em>? Like… Forever?" Flippy said, and liked the idea  
>at first. Lumpy smiled, and nodded. "But… Wouldn't that mean he'll be walking around in free will?" he asked, suddenly sad. "Well… yeah…"<br>Lumpy said, scratching his head making his blue coat open. "But wouldn't it be worth a shot? I mean, I'll install a chip in the clone that causes  
>him a little shock every time you say: BEAM!" Lumpy smiled. "That... Sounds alright!" Flippy smiled. "Just get in that capsule." Lumpy pointed<br>on the one to the right. Flippy did as he said, and lied down. Lumpy attached some wires, and put a strange helmet on his head after removing  
>his hat. Flippy didn't say anything, but he was a little skeptic.<p>

Evil watched through Flippy's eyes, and heard everything. "Oh…? I'll get to roam the earth…?" He smiled devilishly. "Great."

Lumpy turned the power on, and Flippy closed his eyes. A stream of emotions went through him, and it felt refreshing somehow. He could feel  
>his mind split, and that one half went over to another place. In one second he felt empty, but then his own mind dwelled out, and completely<br>filled his mind. Leaving him with his own memories, and not Evil's. The feeling disappeared, and the capsule turned off. He heard a little squealing  
>sound, as if the other capsule opened. He heard Lumpy say something, and then it got quiet. "Lumpy…?" Flippy said carefully. Someone opened his<br>capsule, and he stared shocked back at the green eyes, and the devilish smile. "Yo."

Flippy stared at Evil, as he tore the upper part of the capsule off. Evil grabbed the collar on Flippy's military shirt, and dragged him up. "Thanks." He  
>smiled, and let go. He then walked towards the exit. "Where are you going?" Flippy shouted. "Out, to have some fun." He smirked. Flippy quickly got<br>on his feet, but stumbled. "Eh…?" He fell, and suddenly felt dizzy. Evil just looked at him. He snorted, and walked out. Flippy got up again, but had to  
>lean himself on the wall. "I guess losing one half of your personality turns you a little dizzy…" he mumbled to himself, and hurried outside. Everyone<br>was running away as they saw Evil. "Humph… Guess I'm not popular around here..." he said, and looked over at where the three girls were standing.  
>They screamed, and ran off. He smiled devilish, and walked after them. Flippy opened the door. "BEAM!" he shouted loud enough for Evil to hear him.<br>Evil fell to the ground as it felt like he held on an electrified fence. "AH!" He shouted. The pain was amplified where the chip was located. "You idiot! You  
>can't go around killing people!" Flippy shouted. "Keh! I do as I wish!" Evil said, and got quickly up again. Evil grabbed his bowie knife, and pointed it<br>towards Flippy. "If you fucking shock me again, I'll cut you up." He said threateningly. "Oh? We'll see! BEAM!" Flippy shouted. Evil lost his grip of the knife,  
>and fell again. "Ah!" he shouted, and grabbed his neck where the chip was. "BEAM!" Evil fell more, and lent his head on the ground. Flippy looked at him,<br>thinking that he couldn't get up any more. He lent a little closer, and suddenly felt a dump to his head, before everything turned black.

"Uh…" Flippy blinked a couple of times, and noticed two persons in front of him, and that he was chained to the wall. "You sure are pretty, huh, missie?"  
>Evil said in a low tone. Flippy heard Flaky's scared moans. Flippy looked up at Evil, and noticed a wound on his neck. Evil turned, and noticed that he was<br>awake. "Ah! You're awake. I took the trouble of removing this while you were sleeping." He said, and showed Flippy the chip. It was small, so Flippy nearly  
>couldn't see it. Evil put it in a glass with water, and smiled devilish at Flippy. "What are you planning to do?" Flippy said concerned. Evil turned to Flaky, and<br>smiled at her. "Here, drink up." He said, and took the glass to her lips. Flaky didn't hesitate, but that was only because she hadn't noticed the chip, and she  
>didn't want to oppose him. "That's right, missie…" he smirked. Flaky swallowed, and had to catch her breath. "Lovely…" Evil smiled, and held her head up. He<br>removed his hand, and stared into her eyes. "Beam ~!" he said happily. "Aaah!" Flaky screamed as the electricity shot through her body. "Stop that!" Flippy  
>shouted angry. Evil turned around, and walked over to him. He lent close, and placed his foot in between Flippy's feet. "Why would I?" he asked, and stared<br>into Flippy's eyes. Flippy blushed, and wanted to pull away, but the best he could do was turning his head to the side. Evil looked a little disappointed. "Don't  
>look away." He said childish and turned Flippy's head towards him again. Flippy wasn't able to look Evil in the eyes. "I don't like having people that close to my<br>face!" he mumbled. "Oh? Let's do something about that, shall we?" Evil smiled, and captured Flippy's lips.

Flippy stared at Evil with wide eyes, and his entire face turned red. Their lips parted, and left Evil with a devilish smirk on his face. He pushed Flippy further into  
>the wall, and ran his fingers over Flippy's lips. "I never thought they'd be that soft…" he said to himself, and looked him in the eyes. He smiled at Flippy. "You look<br>like you're hypnotized." Flippy blinked and snapped out of it. "What are you doing?" he shouted. "Geez, you're so loud." Evil said, kissed him to shut him up. Flippy  
>was about to kick him but then he felt something sharp against his stomach. "Don't even think of it, cupcake." Evil said, and stared threateningly into his eyes.<p>

~ * Comment * ~

I will upload the next part when I get a new charger for my computer.  
>Hope you liked it, if you didn't I'm sorry :'3<p>

I know it's kind of short, but since I'm not using my own computer, I don't want my father to read this, so I had to finish it before they came home : )


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Still Shounen Ai, Still means forbidden love, two genders together.

I'm won't be responsible for the nightmares you probably won't have.

Story Begin ~!

Flippy stared both embarrassed and scared at Evil, who stared cold back at him. Evil smiled, and removed the knife as Flippy had calmed down. "That's better." He said, and walked over to the door. "Wait! Where do you think you're going?" Flippy shouted after him. Evil whistled, and opened the door. The sunshine filled the room, and they heard birds sing. "I'm gonna cut up everyone I can find." He smiled. "Wait! No! You can't do that!" Flippy shouted, but Evil had already gone out the door. "Damn it! GET BACK HERE!" Flippy shouted. Flaky was still unconscious, and he tried getting loose. "Come on.." he said, talking to the bolts holding up the chains. He pulled all he could to get them to give in.

Evil walked along the street, spinning the bowie knife and whistling. It was already shining in a red color due to the poor Mole's blood. Evil then saw Giggles and Cuddles sitting on a bench together. He smiled, and walked up behind them.

"Isn't the weather nice?" Cuddles asked, and smiled softly to Giggles. She giggled sweetly, and smiled back. "Yes it is!" she said, and looked the other direction. She then heard a noise sounding like running water. When she turned her head, Cuddles was on the ground with his throat cut open. "AAH!" she screamed and quickly got up. She felt a strong arm around her waist and something sharp against her neck. "Easy there, pop tart. Your sprinkle might fall off if you get too excited." Evil said calm. "Uh..." Giggles started shivering, and her legs nearly gave up keeping her standing. "D... d... Don't kill me!" she stuttered frightened. "Sorry, but I don't want to." Evil smiled, and stuck the knife into her stomach, and then dragging it up all the way to her collar bone. The blood was gushing, and her internal organs were falling out her stomach. Evil let go, and licked the blood off the knife. He turned around, pointing his green eyes towards the town. "Let's see… Who's next?"

Flippy had managed to get one arm loose, and was working on the other arm. Once he was free, he walked over to Flaky, and helped her loose. He put her down on the floor, and walked out of there. Not far away, Mole was lying all bloody and cut up on the street. He ran over there, and looked for Evil. "Damn, where the hell is he?" Flippy said angry to himself. He heard screaming, and ran towards the direction. He saw Evil walking away from Pop, and towards Cub who was hanging after his diaper in a tree. "Stop right there!" Flippy shouted and ran over. "Aww, here comes the cupcake to save the day!" Evil said as if he was flirting. Flippy immediately felt grossed out. "Leave Cup alone!" he shouted. "Why? It's not like he's your kid." Evil laughed. "But you can't fly around killing people!" Flippy said between bit teeth. Evil looked at him like he just said an extremely long word he didn't understand. "Why not?" he asked, and looked at him. "You just can't! It's wrong!" Flippy shouted. "But why?" Evil asked. "How would you feel if someone killed anyone dear to you?" Flippy kept shouting and stared angry at him. "I don't have anyone dear to me." Evil said, and smiled. In an instant he was in front of Flippy, tackling him so that he fell. Evil let himself fall down on top of him. "Except you, that is." He smiled, and stared at Flippy. "Noo! Let me go!" Flippy said, and struggled to get Evil off him. Evil got a sad expression. "You don't love me?" he asked, and put his head beside Flippy's. Flippy suddenly blushed, and didn't want to answer that question. Wait, why was he hesitating on saying no? He should've shouted "no" the moment he heard the question! But still, he couldn't get himself to answer.

A soft lick broke him out of his thoughts. "WHA?" He quickly turned his head the other way when Evil licked his cheek. Evil laughed at Flippy's reaction. "You're so cute!" he smiled, and lifted the bowie knife up to Flippy's jaw. "Shut up, idiot!" Flippy said angry. But that only made Evil's smile wider. "Why won't you just let me do my thing, and I'll return it to you by giving you a lovely night?" Evil said flirty. "What? Hell no!" Flippy refused. "Aw, come on, don't be like that. Everyone else says no." Evil smiled, and lent his forehead on Flippy's. "It isn't that weird when you think about it, you maniac!" Flippy said between bit teeth. Evil chuckled, and lifted Flippy's head a little. "Stay out of my way for a bit, OK, cupcake?" he said, and knocked Flippy unconscious.

Flippy opened his eyes, and had to blink to get used to the darkness. He was still lying where Pop had been mutilated. Cub weren't there, and Flippy only hoped he had been spared. Pop's body had already started reassembling because of the mysterious power of Happy Tree Town. Flippy rubbed the back of his head to ease the pain a little. He wanted to walk back to his house, take a shower and change clothes before he set off looking for Evil.

Petunia walked slowly down the street in the darkness of the night with a flashlight in her hand. She couldn't stand being alone out in the darkness. She fixed on the flower in her long blue hair, and turned off the flashlight as she walked under a street light. She sighed, and looked around before she walked on. She heard some steps, and that made her walk faster. Another set of footsteps. Petunia started to run. She rounded the corner when someone grabbed her, and held a hand in front of her mouth. "Shh!" Flippy whispered, and hid in the shade. Evil walked calmly around the corner, and looked surprised. "Huh? Wonder where she went..." he mumbled, but didn't seem to care too much. "Ah well…" he said, and walked another place. Flippy held still until five minutes had passed. He let go of Petunia, and she gasped after air. "Shh!" Flippy repeated. "What the hell is going on?" she said low between bit teeth. "Ask Lumpy when he wakes up tomorrow!" Flippy answered. "What?" Petunia said angry. "He said he could help me with my split personality, and now look at the situation!" Flippy said even angrier than Petunia. "Just come, I'll follow you home so that you won't die." Flippy said and calmed himself down.

Evil went home to Flippy's house, and put his knife on the night table. He unzipped his jacket, and hang it over the chair. Then he took off his shirt, and went to look for some pajamas. Then he got off his pants, and put on the pajamas. He took off the top, as it was too small for him, although the bottom part was a perfect fit. He walked into the kitchen, looking for something to eat before he went to sleep. He grabbed a glass, and filled it with water; before he drank it all in one go. He then put it on the sink, and then grabbed an apple. He walked around the house. "This really looks like a military base…" he said to himself, looking at everything in the house, including all the treasures he had there. He threw the rest of the apple into the garbage, before he went into the bedroom again. He hopped into the bed, and lied down on the side closest to the wall. "Ah… Smells like my cupcake!" he smiled, and fell asleep.

Flippy got home, and headed right into the shower. He had to clear his mind. What was he going to do? He had to get Evil back into his mind some way. Like that it would be safer for everyone. He then would leave Happy Tree Town to avoid killing any one. But… Would he be able to get out? Would he even be able to manage getting Evil back into his mind again? He had always thought they were better off apart, but he started to think that they were better off together. It was true that when Evil lived in his mind, he suffered from it, and wanted to get away from it. But that was better than killing everyone else. Although they always managed to get themselves killed all the time. But what was he going to do? Was there even anything he could do? How the hell would he generate Evil back into his mind again? And if he couldn't, what would he then do? The last option was to "tame" Evil, but he knew that wasn't possible. Or… was it? Of course not, but he could get him to stop killing everyone, if he was lucky that is.

He walked out of the shower, and grabbed a towel. He wiped of the water, and then hopped into his pajamas hanging on the bathroom wall. He brushed his teeth tiredly, and went for the bed. "Hah…" he sighed, and lied down. He kept his eyes shut all the time. He opened his eyes, and stared at a sleeping face in front of him. Evil was fast asleep, and looked like he had no worries in the world. "E.. Evil…?" Flippy stuttered surprised. However, Evil didn't wake up. He just moved his hand over to where Flippy were lying, and unconsciously grabbed a hold of his pajamas sweater. "Nh... Flippy…" he stunned in his sleep. Flippy only stared at Evil, and blushed. He grabbed Evil's hand, and clenched his fist around it. "Evil…" he said low, and closed his eyes.

Word count: 1632

~ * Comment * ~

I got the opportunity to steal my dad's computer to write the other chapter! : )  
>I still haven't gotten a new charger .. T_T<p>

Hope you liked it, and if you didn't, I'm still sorry : )


	3. Chapter 3

So here's the third Chapter!

This is still Shounen Ai (Forbidden Love)

Just think I should warn ya..

Before the story begins:

[* This will be sort of a.. err. Public apology ? To the people reading this story. I know I'm slow on updating and stuff, but I'm lazy, DEAL WITH IT! Besides, I just quit school, got out with my grades and stuff, so yeah, I've been busy too! Not JUST being lazy. But enough of my boring life, let's continue the story! *]

Flippy blinked a couple of times before he sat up, and yawned tiredly. He rubbed his eye, and got up. He walked into the bathroom, and was about to change into his normal day clothes when he heard someone yelling.

"STUPID CHOCOLATE LIKE THING! WHY WON'T YOU WORK? Switch! SWIIIIITCH!"

Flippy stared against the door. "Uh.." He walked down the stairs, only to find Evil sitting in front of the television threatening the remote control.

"If you don't change this piece of _crap_ into something else, I'm gonna rip out your buttons!" He shouted while pointing at the remote control. Flippy laughed, walked over to him and sat down beside him. "What the hell are you laughing at?" Evil said a little embarrassed. "See, you use it like this." Flippy took the remote from Evil, and changed the channels. "Got it?" he asked. Evil didn't want to admit defeat, so he only grabbed the remote, and changed channels until he found one he liked. Flippy just chuckled, stood up, and was about to go when Evil grabbed his pajamas pants. "Where do you think you're going, get back here." He said, and pulled Flippy on the couch again. "Wah!" Flippy fell on top of Evil, and wanted to get up again, but Evil held him down. "Shh!" Evil said, and put his finger in front of Flippy's mouth. "We're watching a movie here!" Flippy blushed and looked up at Evil, who was fully paying attention to whatever movie he was watching.

Later on the day, they walked around in Happy Tree town, just looking. Fortunately, they hadn't seen any of the other friends, so Evil hadn't killed anyone yet. Yet.

"So, do you like it here?" Flippy asked. "No." Evil answered simple. "Why?" Flippy asked, and they walked to a fountain. "It's too quiet here! I like having explosions around me, gunshots, people screaming in pain! Ah.. Good old days." Evil smiled. Flippy got goosebumps only thinking about what happened during the war.

Flippy had only looked to the other side for a second, when Evil suddenly was gone. He looked after him. "Evil?" he shouted. He ran around the park, and saw blood pounds everywhere. "Not good.." He said to himself, and got a sharp pinch in his stomach. He ran where the blood pounds led him. "Evil!" He shouted again, and ran faster. He heard a scream. It had to be Lifty. He ran until he saw a truck big enough to hide all sorts of things. It was covered in red. Flippy ran over to the truck, only to find it was empty. He ran over to a ware house right by it, and found every single Happy Tree Friend slaughtered. Even Pop and Cub was there. Well, not all of them, as a few body parts were missing. Evil sat in the corner, singing to himself while he cleaned his Bowie knife. "What the hell are you doing?" Flippy shouted. "What does it look like? I do what I'm born to do." Evil said, and got up. He placed the knife in his belt. "Are you saying you're born to kill?" Flippy asked. "Isn't it obvious? You created me for the soul purpose of killing for you." Evil said and smirked. Flippy knew that Evil was right, he just didn't want to admit to it. "That doesn't mean you can go around killing people that you have no reason to kill!" Flippy said angry. "But I had a reason." Evil said, almost as if he thought Flippy knew it, but was now surprised he didn't. "What reason?" Flippy shouted. "You." Evil answered simple. "You're the reason. Face it, no one of these idiots like you. Because of me of course, but they should be hating me, not you. Still, it's you." Evil said. "Except for that red haired chick with dandruff. But after that car incident when she even stabbed your eye without a reason, she hasn't looked into your eyes. Not even once. Bitch." Evil said, and spit on Flaky's dead body. Evil walked over to Flippy, and picked him up like a bride. "What are you doing?" Flippy asked. "You'll see."

Evil lied Flippy down on the couch, and lied down on top of him. "Although I make you miserable all the time, and although you probably hate me.. I'm the only one who understands you, and except for your parents.. And your grandma with all her cats," Evil shrugged. "I'll be the only one who really loves you." Flippy's heart skipped a beat as his whole face turned red.

Evil had fallen asleep on the couch. Flippy sat on the floor, and thought about what just happened. He figured he wouldn't ever regret it. Flippy stood up, and stroke Evil's cheek. He put a carpet over Evil just so he wouldn't get sick. Evil grunted, and twinkled his nose a little before he lied still again. Flippy smiled. He walked out of the house, and drove over to Lumpy. He knocked on the door.

"Why-hy-hy-hy HELLO thar mister Flipp Flipp!" Lumpy said, and was wearing a clown suit. Flippy stared at Lumpy and didn't know if he was supposed to laugh, or be scared. "Uhm.. Hi, Lumpy clown?" Flippy said. "Flumpy Clown that's me! Hyuk Hyuk!" Lumpy laughed, and jumped inside his house. Flippy followed. "Can you.. Turn into a scientist like magic?" Flippy asked, trying to sound enthusiastic. Lumpy stopped and looked like he was thinking about it. "Har har, yes I can!" He laughed silly, and spun around like a whirlwind. When he finally stopped spinning, he was wearing scientist clothes, and suddenly looked super smart. "Great! I need to ask you something!" Flippy said. Lumpy sat down in an old fashion chair, and scratched his beard. "Go ahead." he said, trying to look smart. "Uh, you helped me get rid of Evil, but now I need you to put him back in my mind again!" Flippy said, and hoped Lumpy understood. "Why?" Lumpy asked. Flippy searched for an answer. He didn't really want to because he loved Evil, but he also didn't want Evil to run around killing everyone he saw. "Just because." he answered. "Okay. You can just step right in here." Lumpy said, and pointed on a room.

Flippy was wired up to a device once again. But not to get rid of something. To keep it. Lumpy started the machine. Flippy closed his eyes, and a tear ran down his cheek.

"_Evil, how come you're so lovable?" Flippy asked. Evil smiled, and kissed Flippy's cheek. "Why wouldn't a psycho maniac be lovable?" he joked, and laughed a little. Flippy smiled, and reached for Evil's lips. _

The machine shut down, and Flippy walked out. Lumpy smiled. "Done, and done!" he said. Flippy drove home, and his house was empty. Not for furniture, but for life. He grabbed a beer in the fridge, walked up to his bed room and sat down in his bed. Evil appeared before him as an image. "You really got some nerves, don't you?" Evil smiled. Flippy smiled back, and took a sip of the beer. Evil disappeared, but he was still lurking around in Flippy's mind.

EDN *_*

[* Yes, Flippy and Evil made love. They're so cute together! WEE. I dunno why I ended it like this, I just felt like it. DEAL WITH IT : ) *]


End file.
